Hikaru X Reader Fanfiction
by Rena Osada
Summary: You are a first year in high school. Your father recently died and your mother left you for her new boyfriend. you have been sent to live with your aunt who is famous fashion designer. Your new school is going to be Ouran Academy. when your aunt makes changes to the uniform, you attract of the Hitachiin Brothers. They invite you to the Host club and then...all hell breaks loose.
1. Love at First Sight!

Sorry my chapters are a little shorter than most people's. Please bear with me

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my loud, obnoxious alarm. Groggily, I feel around for my alarm clock and slam the snooze button as hard as I can. _Ow_. I look down at my hand. It seems I bruised it. I shrug off the pain and get ready for the day. Today is my first day at my new high school- Ouran Academy. As I brush my teeth I wonder what this new school will be like and if I will make any new friends. See, I am entering in the middle of February, so during this time of year, friendships and rivalries are already established. I just wonder where I will fit into all of that, assuming I do fit into any of that at all.

Just a few months ago I was living happily with my mother and father in Kyoto. Then for some reason my father died of some strange sickness and my mother found a new boyfriend. Let's just say we didn't get along very well. That pesky boyfriend of hers actually convinced her to abandon me and I was sent to my rich aunt's place over here. She is very loving and will do practically anything for me. Anyway, I'm grateful now I will get to live a happy life full of opportunities, but I will always resent my stupid mother and her boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder if there was a bigger reason why dad died. If my mother had something to do with it. And maybe even her boyfriend.

I open my large wardrobe and look through my vast choice of clothing. I sigh heavily. It seems I don't have that stupid uniform for Ouran. It seems they have forgotten about me and didn't send my uniform in the mail. Just at that moment- "Miss Osada, your uniform just came in the mail!" I hear a cheery voice call through the door. It seems I wasn't forgotten about! Good. I open the door and take the uniform from my maid. "Thank you very much. You may go now." I dismiss her and she walks off quickly. I unfold the uniform and hold it out in front of me. It is a yellow dress with a puffy bottom and short puffy sleeves. There is also a pair of black shoes and white tights in the package. I lay it all out on my bed and imagine it on myself.

Just then I hear a voice me. "Yoohoo!" I jump a little. The woman behind me chuckles. "Relax Rena, it's just silly old me!" I feel relieved when I look around to see my aunt with a bright smile on her face. "Is that your uniform? Let me see!" she walks up to my side and slants her eyes at the uniform. "Why, that's no good at all! You can't be happy with that! It's got no _spunk_ whatsoever!" she exclaims. My aunt is a fashion designer and can't stand such old-fashioned formal things like this. "I'm going to make a few phone calls!" and she storms off with an irritated look on her face.

I flop on my bed and sigh. _I just hope she doesn't get me expelled or something…_ my aunt always wanted the best for me and will go a little overboard sometimes. She might fight so hard for me that she ends up hurting me instead. As I get lost in my thought, I hear a victorious laugh in the distance. My aunt comes rushing back into the room.

"Good news Rena! The superintendant at your school says I can 'modify' your uniform a little as long as I don't get carried away! It won't take much time! I'll just whip something up real fast!" she snatches the uniform away and hurries off with that excited look on her face that she always has. _"as long as she doesn't get carried away"… like that's going to happen. But it'll definitely look more interesting and be more comfortable if it's her_ I think to myself.

I look out the window of the limousine at a gigantic building with hundreds of students laughing and chatting away. It all looks so luxurious and prestigious. Dazzled, I slowly open the car door and walk out. Perfectly trimmed grass and beautiful flowers fill the garden, and tall fountains are scattered everywhere.

As I look around at my new school, I feel people's eyes on me. I smirk internally. I guess I am a little glad my aunt did that work on my uniform. It looks much less _stiff_ now. It's also more as some would say, "Commoner-ish". The dress is now a v-neck with sleeves that go to my elbow. The skirt only extends to my knees, and it is much less puffy now, yet it still has some flare. The top is still a bright yellow, but it slowly fades into a nice, pumpkin orange at the skirt. I wear black leggings that go to my lower calf, and around my waist is a thin brown belt. It looks more fashionable and auntie she called the school and they say they will allow it.

"Hey so you're the new kid" says a smug voice behind me. I turn around to see 2 good-looking redheaded twins.

"Um yeah. My name is Rena Osada!" I smile wryly. The two move in prefect sync as they walk in circles around me, examining me. "hmm… Kaoru does she remind you of anyone?" says the voice from before. "Yeah she has this familiar aura about her." Says a very gentle voice, yet it still has a mischievous air to it. They stop in front of me and peer down at my face. Then they both snap and speak in unison "It's a commoner." _What. _My confusion seems to have appeared on my face, because the two start to laugh incessantly. "Oh my god, That face is priceless!" they both say. How rude! When they see my angry, flustered expression, they clear their throats and hold out their hands to me. "Sorry, sorry. We haven't even introduced ourselves and we're already insulting you. I'm Hikaru and that's Kaoru, we're the Hitachiin brothers!" "Nice to meet you…" I grunt sarcastically. An older man approaches us. "Excuse me boys, but this young lady is new here and she hasn't even been introduced to this school. So why don't you two give her a tour of the school instead of harassing her. I'm sure she would appreciate that much more, and it seems you have nothing better to do anyway." The grumpy looking teacher walks off with a greatly irritated look on his face. "troublemakers" I hear him say under his breath. "SIGH. Well, you heard him Kaoru. Let's show her around. By the way" he brings his face so close to mine our noses are touching. WHAT?! "I like what you did to the uniform. I didn't know we were allowed to." He smirks and pulls away. "Well, my aunt is a fashion designer and she couldn't stand the uniform here, so she made a call to the school to ask for special permission." I answer nervously. "Interesting" he narrows his eyes at me. The twin named Kaoru widens his eyes at Hikaru and stares at me in awe, and then darts his eyes away from me when he realized I noticed him.

For the first few periods, the twins give me a very thorough tour of the school. There are so many rooms everywhere it's going to be hard to navigate around here, but Hikaru says they will show help me for the first few days until I "figure it out". By the time we finished the tour, my legs were aching, but I was relieved to hear it was lunch.

Hikaru waved me over to his table where a few other boys sat. There sat a group of handsome looking boys who seemed to be quite close to the twins (a couple blondes who were quite lively and friendly, and 3 dark-haired individuals that seemed pretty quiet and conserved, one of which had a particularly cute face- for a boy, one who just sat there looking completely indifferent and another who was scribbling away rapidly in a notebook). "Hey Haruhi, we found you a new commoner friend!" Hikaru yells out to the brunette (the cute-faced one). "Ow, I'm right here Hikaru, you don't have to yell." He turns to me "Hi my name is Haruhi Fujioka! So you're a _commoner_ too huh? How did you get into Ouran?" he asks. "Originally I was a _commoner_ as you say, but a lot of complicated things happened with my family, and I ended up living with my rich aunt, and this was the closest school nearby. Auntie says it is a very prestigious school. I'm grateful for this wonderful opportunity, but I'm still getting used to this kind of lifestyle, so I guess my _peasant_ demeanor still shows." I answer politely. She looks at me wearily. "Yeah I know how _that _feels." A realization hits me. "Wait a second, isn't Haruhi a girl's name?" I inquire. I see a chill run up everyone's spine except for 2. One of which is writing furiously in a notepad. The tall blonde "Um sure but her parents were really messed up so they gave her a weird name!" he exclaims worriedly. "Wait, did you just say _she_?" I ask, and slant my eyes at the seven of them. "You know what, whatever. I don't want to get involved with whatever weird friend group this is.

The twins look at each other mischievously. "Oh but my dear, you already are!" says Hikaru. "Say, the seven of us are in Ouran's famous Host Club." The twin named Kaoru pokes up a finger "we are a club that entertains ladies with too much time on their hands." I snort. "that's the weirdest thing I have ever heard of! But it seems interesting enough. Sorry though, I would love to come but I don't have that much time on my hands. I still need to study for the end of the year." Hikaru frowns at me "AAW! But that's no fun at all! You HAVE to come!" he whines loudly. "I have an idea!"says Kaoru with a naughty grin. "If you can tell us apart, then we'll let you go. But if you can't…" the two give me an evil grin, apparently making plans for me. "Okay," I start nervously, still trying to ignore the stares on me "that's easy. The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left if Kaoru." "WRONG!" they yell and grin once again at me. I frown at them "if you two are so dumb you can't even tell yourselves apart then I feel really bad for you. But I doubt that's the case so why are you lying to me?" The two walk up to me with approving smiles on their face. "Very good! You are only one of 2 people that can tell us apart. That means we officially give you our trust!" _officially?_ "So who is the other person?" I ask instead. Confetti and spotlights come out of nowhere and shower the cross-dresser known as Haruhi. The twins stand on either side of her and hold out their hands, motioning towards her. They both smile brightly. "Oh I see." I say quietly. _Man, these guys are weird. But it seems they have an interesting club. Maybe I'll go and visit one day. _ We finish lunch and then go to our next class together.

It is now the end of the day. I rest my head on my locker. It's been a long day. I'm in the same class as those twins and the cross-dresser. She told me she's not doing it by choice and that she owes money to the Host Club and is working to pay off the debt. I actually feel bad for her. She seems nice enough. I was seated right between her and Hikaru who keeps bothering me; playing tricks on me and asking for help with EVERY SINGLE question. Anyways, I'm tired and I just want to go home. I close my locker and turn around to see two redheaded twins frowning at me. "Are you SURE you don't want to come?" they ask. "Yeah, sorry but I really have to go. They look at each other. In a split second the both link arms with me and start dashing at the speed of light. "CAPTURE COMPLETE!" they announce in unison. God is this how they always are. I can tell high school will be nothing short of exhausting. As we run, I feel the right side of my heart beating faster, and my heart tingling. What is this? I've never felt this before. I look up to see the twin known as Hikaru. He looks down at me and smiles widely. I slowly become aware of my feelings and then ….

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHH?!


	2. The Host Club

_How could I have let this happen? How did it happen? Then what do I do now?_ I think as I have a panic attack. _Aaah this happened way too fast! Why do I like him anyway? _I say to myself. I think back to when we first met (which really wasn't too long ago) and pictured his face coming right up to mine. That definitely got my attention. It didn't make me fall for him obviously, but it made me start to notice him more. And then after that, I just got to know him a little more and fell for him. And he seems nice enough…right?

As I try to sort out my feelings, we stop in front of a big door with a sign that reads "Music Room #3". As I open the door, there is a blinding light that blocks my view of anything in the room except for… what is that? A bunch of rose petals? A ball of rose petals comes hurling at me through the air and hits me flat in the face. Ow. I look in the room to see a big mechanical fan and a small blonde boy holding remnants of the rose petal ball. "Oops! Sorry Re-chan! Usually those petals come out in an elegant swirl. I wonder what went wrong?" he looks up and wonders. The boys from lunch all stand before me and smile cheerfully. "Hello there, my princess. Welcome to the Host club!" a taller blonde says. He walks up to me and kneels before me and kisses my hand. "we're so sorry about those petals. We'll do anything to make it up to you…Princess" he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. Fake sorrow. So this guy is the phony prince type huh? I bet he's actually a really emotional, dramatic narcissist guy. Suddenly, I feel Hikaru's chin rest on my shoulder. "So what do you think Re-chan?" "_Re-chan"? I know it sounds stupid, but I can't help but blush a little and smile. _"Well, _this guy_ over here seems pretty fake but everyone else looks pretty nice." The tall blonde stares at me in horror, while one of the host club members throws a cardboard cut-out of an arrow with the word "phony" on it at him. "Um…did I hit a soft spot?" I ask a little shocked. That arrow hit him really hard. The twins burst out into laughter. Hikaru rubs my head. "Haha! You are awesome Re-chan! Let's be friends!"

"um okay…" I say quietly, trying to hide the fact that I am blushing madly. "Friends? I thought you two never make many actual friends." Says Haruhi in a matter-of-fact voice. Hikaru looks at me "Weell! This girl is one of the few that can actually tell us apart, so therefore we can trust her. And she seems pretty cute and is good at handling the boss," said Hikaru "so we didn't see any harm in having a new friend." finished Kaoru. That's nice of them. At lunch they told me about themselves and how they couldn't trust many people because of someone from their past. So I'm grateful I could be a part of their world. I also told them about my story because they kept pestering me for it, and then started sobbing and telling me how touching and sad that was.

I bring myself back to reality. I finally realize Hikaru's chin on my shoulder and jump a little. He chuckles "Pffft. That was a late reaction. A little slow are you Re-chan?" he laughs and pulls away. I can still feel his presence where his head used to be. "Oh that's right. We forgot to introduce you to everyone at lunch. Well, the guy making a hamster home over there is the boss. His name is Tamaki Suoh. He is a second year in high school. That guy with the glasses over there is Kyoya Otori. He is the vice president of the club. The little one and his friend are Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They're both 3rd years. And you already know us and Haruhi." Explained Kaoru.

The rest of the time I spent with the twins. They explained what the host club is and what they do. Then we just chatted for a few more minutes. Hikaru laughed when I said the science teacher reminded me of a duck. Soon enough though, they were pulled away by a group of girls who gave me a nasty look. _Geez…clingy much? _I roll my eyes and sit quietly. I lose myself in thought. As I go over the events of today, I start to get a headache. So much happened today. Is it always going to be like this from now on? At least I know my life won't be boring for quite a while. My thoughts wander off to my mother. I hear her cold voice "this is the man I love and believe to be my soul mate. That old geezer you call your father was just a clueless idiot. I'm sad I ever gave birth to you with that man. Get out of my life!" as I remember her words and the smirk on her stupid boyfriend's face, sadness overwhelms me. A tear streams down my face. What? Why am I thinking about this now?

"Is something wrong Re-chan?" I see Hikaru's face close to mine, with all the other club members behind him. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past is all." I wipe away the tear. Hikaru gives me a big grin and starts to walk away. I see all the club members smiling and getting along. Well, I know from now on my life is going to be full of excitement and fun! Take that _mom!_

"So you do like me?" he taunts teasingly. I blush and nod my head slowly. He looks down at the ground and his shoulders start shaking. Soon he bursts into laughter. What? Hey! I blush even harder and a tear streams down my face. _So does this mean he thinks I'm stupid for liking him?_ I start to cry. _I guess he's right. I am pretty _stupid. He stops abruptly and looks at me sympathetically. He walks over to me and pulls me towards him, cradling me in his arms. Wha- "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just laughing because after that argument, I thought maybe you really wouldn't ever talk to me again. So I was worrying so much over nothing." He says quietly. "You were worrying about me?" I ask. Does this mean… "Yeah of course! I find you interesting Rena. I want to be your friend. So, are you okay?" oh…that's what he meant. "um… yeah" I say embarrassed. Of course, I'm such a dummy. We just met. Only an idiot like me would fall for someone on the first day. "But…" he says with a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong Hikaru?"

"It's just that, now that I know you like me, things are going to be more awkward between you and me. I don't know if we can keep up a friendship or if I just ruined it. However, since you like me, there is the possibility of you being my girlfriend." Really!? I look up at him with hope. "Well, then. I'll just leave you two alone then" says my aunt and leaves excitedly. As she walks through the door, she looks back and gives me an obvious wink and thumbs up. Hikaru looks confused as he watches her leave. He shakes his head and looks back at me. When he sees my hopeful face he smirks "I don't know if I like you the same way though…"he sighs and smiles at me. "But you are the first girl I have worried this much about how you see me and thought this much about what to say to you." He seems to be lost in thought, debating with himself. I just cross my fingers and hope for good luck. As I stare at him in anticipation. "Okay then, I've made my decision."

I lie in bed. It's about 10:00pm. Hikaru has left a long time ago. I guess I'm satisfied with his decision. He was being generous by doing that. He didn't have to. Well I guess tomorrow I have to try hard to impress him. I continue to think about the events of today as I lie in bed. The last thing I envision is Hikaru's smiling face.

I wake up energized and ready to go to school. Auntie has made several variations of the uniform for me to wear. Today my uniform is a sesame color with splatters of lime green on it. I change and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I'm so excited! I get to see Hikaru again today. I rush out and hop into the limo as fast as I can. As I see the pink building emerge, my heart starts pounding. _Ah…what if he decides I'm not good enough for him?_ I remember the deal from yesterday. "I'll be your boyfriend for 3 weeks. In those 3 weeks, you have to impress me enough to get me to like you. If you succeed, I'll continue being your boyfriend. However, if you fail, our friendship has already been ruined enough, so we might only be able to continue on as close acquaintances." The last part saddened me a little, but I guess that means I have to try hard today!

We stop at Ouran Academy and I climb out. People stare at me again in my new outfit. It feels so weird. I try to show confidence by walking straight with my head up. I go to my first class after the bell rings. Once again, I sit in my seat. I look to my right. Hikaru isn't here? Aw…I was hoping he would be here. He is going to be my boyfriend now. I blush and smile at the thought. Just as I get lost in my fantasies, I hear a voice beside me "Why are you grinning like that? It's a little creepy. Something good happen?" I turn crimson "OH! Haruhi! Haha….Yeah, I guess you could say that. Hikaru came to visit me yesterday." She widens her eyes "Really? What did he say?" well… "Sorry, it's not something I want to talk about. I feel like if I get my hopes up too high, they will come crashing down." I say. "Oh, I see. So he asked you out?"

I hear gasps all around me "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I sigh. I guess I should have expected this. "Um yeah, I guess you could say that. But it's a little more complicated than that." Just then, Hikaru walks in and is immediately bombarded by a large group of girls asking questions. "Is it true you're already going out with the new girl? I thought I was your princess!?" some of them would say. He pushes them out of the way and walks straight up to me. "So are you ready Re-chan? C'mon let's go. There's somewhere I want to go." He holds out his hand to me. "But what about class?" he frowns at me. "This is history class. It was just going to be a work period for those questions we got the other day. But you already finished those right? And I talked to the teacher about it. She's really into romance and that kind of thing." I nod slowly and take his hand. "Let's go!" The smile returns to his face. I wonder where we could be going. As we leave, the girls in the class all shoot me a unforgiving look. Geez… Well, I guess dating a Host is going

to be harder than I thought. I wonder what it will be like from now on.

_How could I have let this happen? How did it happen? Then what do I do now?_ I think as I have a panic attack. _Aaah this happened way too fast! Why do I like him anyway? _I say to myself. I think back to when we first met (which really wasn't too long ago) and pictured his face coming right up to mine. That definitely got my attention. It didn't make me fall for him obviously, but it made me start to notice him more. And then after that, I just got to know him a little more and fell for him. And he seems nice enough…right?

As I try to sort out my feelings, we stop in front of a big door with a sign that reads "Music Room #3". As I open the door, there is a blinding light that blocks my view of anything in the room except for… what is that? A bunch of rose petals? A ball of rose petals comes hurling at me through the air and hits me flat in the face. Ow. I look in the room to see a big mechanical fan and a small blonde boy holding remnants of the rose petal ball. "Oops! Sorry Re-chan! Usually those petals come out in an elegant swirl. I wonder what went wrong?" he looks up and wonders. The boys from lunch all stand before me and smile cheerfully. "Hello there, my princess. Welcome to the Host club!" a taller blonde says. He walks up to me and kneels before me and kisses my hand. "we're so sorry about those petals. We'll do anything to make it up to you…Princess" he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. Fake sorrow. So this guy is the phony prince type huh? I bet he's actually a really emotional, dramatic narcissist guy. Suddenly, I feel Hikaru's chin rest on my shoulder. "So what do you think Re-chan?" "_Re-chan"? I know it sounds stupid, but I can't help but blush a little and smile. _"Well, _this guy_ over here seems pretty fake but everyone else looks pretty nice." The tall blonde stares at me in horror, while one of the host club members throws a cardboard cut-out of an arrow with the word "phony" on it at him. "Um…did I hit a soft spot?" I ask a little shocked. That arrow hit him really hard. The twins burst out into laughter. Hikaru rubs my head. "Haha! You are awesome Re-chan! Let's be friends!"

"um okay…" I say quietly, trying to hide the fact that I am blushing madly. "Friends? I thought you two never make many actual friends." Says Haruhi in a matter-of-fact voice. Hikaru looks at me "Weell! This girl is one of the few that can actually tell us apart, so therefore we can trust her. And she seems pretty cute and is good at handling the boss," said Hikaru "so we didn't see any harm in having a new friend." finished Kaoru. That's nice of them. At lunch they told me about themselves and how they couldn't trust many people because of someone from their past. So I'm grateful I could be a part of their world. I also told them about my story because they kept pestering me for it, and then started sobbing and telling me how touching and sad that was.

I bring myself back to reality. I finally realize Hikaru's chin on my shoulder and jump a little. He chuckles "Pffft. That was a late reaction. A little slow are you Re-chan?" he laughs and pulls away. I can still feel his presence where his head used to be. "Oh that's right. We forgot to introduce you to everyone at lunch. Well, the guy making a hamster home over there is the boss. His name is Tamaki Suoh. He is a second year in high school. That guy with the glasses over there is Kyoya Otori. He is the vice president of the club. The little one and his friend are Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They're both 3rd years. And you already know us and Haruhi." Explained Kaoru.

The rest of the time I spent with the twins. They explained what the host club is and what they do. Then we just chatted for a few more minutes. Hikaru laughed when I said the science teacher reminded me of a duck. Soon enough though, they were pulled away by a group of girls who gave me a nasty look. _Geez…clingy much? _I roll my eyes and sit quietly. I lose myself in thought. As I go over the events of today, I start to get a headache. So much happened today. Is it always going to be like this from now on? At least I know my life won't be boring for quite a while. My thoughts wander off to my mother. I hear her cold voice "this is the man I love and believe to be my soul mate. That old geezer you call your father was just a clueless idiot. I'm sad I ever gave birth to you with that man. Get out of my life!" as I remember her words and the smirk on her stupid boyfriend's face, sadness overwhelms me. A tear streams down my face. What? Why am I thinking about this now?

"Is something wrong Re-chan?" I see Hikaru's face close to mine, with all the other club members behind him. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the past is all." I wipe away the tear. Hikaru gives me a big grin and starts to walk away. I see all the club members smiling and getting along. Well, I know from now on my life is going to be full of excitement and fun! Take that _mom!_


	3. Jealousy, Lost Love

It's been a few days since our first date. Nothing major has happened. Me and Hikaru hand out after school, talk at lunch and so on. Right now he's walking me home. I'm a little confused. A few days ago he said he liked me as a friend, but he's treating me like a girlfriend. I take a deep breath. "Hikaru," he looks down at me "Hm?" I finally worked up the courage to do this. I can't back down now. I stop walking and look him straight in the eye. He looks a little surprised. "What do you think of me Hikaru? And where do I stand with you?" he looks confused. "Well, you're my girlfriend of course." I frown. "No, really. Please be honest." He smiles. "Well, I think you make a really great friend and you're great to hang out with. I hope we can be really great friends in the future. But since you like me, I decided to give you a chance since you're so nice and all." I smile and nod. "SIGH. I guess I have yet to make you fall for me for real." I smile playfully. He blushes slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Suddenly, he takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. "Hikaru?" I ask. What's this all of a sudden? He just starts walking faster and looks down.

We finally arrive at my house. I look back at him. "Thanks for everything Hikaru!" I wave "No problem." He waves and heads back to his house. Only a couple weeks and a half until my time is up.

Today is Wednesday. There are only 4 more days until my time is up, but I'm confident. We have been spending more time together lately and he seems to want to go on dates more often now. We're on one right now. I'm sitting on a park bench waiting for Hikaru, he went to get ice cream for us. I wait patiently and a few minutes later, I hear him yell "Hey Re-chan! I got the ice cream! Mint chip, your favorite!" he runs over to me holding an ice cream cone. "Here, Re-chan, you can have the first lick!"he sits down and puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me towards him. He holds out the ice cream cone to me. "You mean were going to share this!?" I didn't know we were that close yet. "Of course Re-chan!" I relecutantly agree and take the first bite of ice cream. "It's good!" I'm surprised. He looks at me intently and smiles. "It's a nice today isn't it? It feels so special today doesn't it?" he says happily. "Why?" I inquire. He blushes a little. "Well…because I like you… of course" he chokes. I widen my eyes so much my eyeballs could fall out. "Your joking right?" I am in complete shock. He looks sad. "What, did you fall out of love with me?" That's not it… I hold his hand tighter. "No, no. I'm just so glad. I never thought this would happen… Wow, this is all happening too fast. It's as if I'm using up my whole life's worth of luck." He just smiles at me and pulls me closer to him. He buries his face in my hair. "Yeah…" he says under his breath. It's after school right now. We spend about half an hour here in the park. We ride on the swings, run around and sometimes just sit and talk.

"Oh! It's almost dinner time now!" I look at my watch and gasp. "Yeah, we should get going." He walks me to my house. As we approach the front gate, he stops behind the brick wall. "Hikaru?" he stares at my eyes. He starts to blush. "Hikaru?" his face is completely red now. He pulls me towards him and presses his lips against mine. ! He quickly pulls away and starts dashing away from me. I put my finger on my lips. I can still feel his presence. _Wow…_ in a daze, I clumsily walk to my room. I'm so happy! So he likes me now? I lie in my bed and imagine all the great times have had. It's only been a couple weeks though. I soon fall asleep to rest for tomorrow.

The next day I decide to focus on my studies. Hikaru doesn't want me to talk to him. I asked him what's wrong and he told me that he has a lot on his mind and he just wants some time off. After school I head to the club room. I see Hikaru sitting alone, staring in the distance. I go and hug him from behind. "Oh, hey Re-chan." He says sadly. I go to see what he's looking at. Tamaki and Haruhi talk happily together in the distance. They're really close together. Also, Haruhi's in a girl's uniform. Does this mean she's out of debt? I see Tamaki and her hug. She picked him? Interesting. I look back at Hikaru. "Haruhi got out of debt and those two realized feelings for each other. Damn that Tono." He sighs. I'm confused. "Then why are you so sad?" I sit next to him and take his hand. "That's the problem. Why do I? My heart hurts Re-chan. What do I do?" he looks at me sadly. We look at the two whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. "I don't know Hikaru, but I hate seeing you like this. Here" I wrap my arms around him, and he does the same. "What does this mean Re-chan?" I know what it means. I feel a pang in my heart and a tear streams down my face. I hug him tighter. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. How is this happening? No.

Hikaru clutches his heart with a pained look on his face. It is now the day my time runs out and he has to make a choice. But all he's doing is staring at Haruhi. By the looks of things, I'll never have him. It's almost the end of club activities now. "Um…Hikaru" he sighs distantly "What?" he sounds slightly irritated. "Well, my time runs out today, and although this might not be the best time, it's the only time. I need an answer. I think a already know-" he cuts me off. "Sure. I'll date you." What? He smirks at me. "What? You know I like you. Did you really think some other girl would get in the way of it?" _well…_ I shrug, a little flustered and embarrassed. I didn't expect that… "Come on Rena, let's go home." He takes my hand and we start to leave.

On the way home, he smiles and talks to me, but his replies are slow and he seems very lost in thought. He sighs a lot too. He's still not over Haruhi. Well, what can I expect? It's only been a few days. It would be weird if he could get over her that easily. Still though… if this is how our relationship is going to be…then maybe I don't want it. I don't want to be with the guy I like but have him sigh constantly while I know he's thinking about another girl. We get to my house and he whispers a good night.

Later that day, after dinner I went to my room and had a chat with my aunt. I told her all about what happened. She started clapping eagerly when I told her he accepted me, and then ceased abruptly and looked a little guilty when I told her about Haruhi. She pauses to think and then gives me advice "If you really like him, then you should let him go no matter how much it hurts. But then again this girl already has a boyfriend correct? Then you should try your best to be there for him and comfort him! He says he likes you and he chose you right? So if you're there for him, then I'm sure he will get over it and go back to liking you again." She's right. I guess I should just be there for him. It's going to be hard seeing him like this, especially since it's over another girl, but I guess all I can do is try to cheer him up. Ok! It's decided!

The next morning I get up early to make him a homemade box-lunch. I put rice, egg rolls, sausage and some boiled and seasoned vegetables in it. _I really hopes he likes this! Maybe getting a homemade lunch from his girlfriend will cheer him up!_ I think positively as I skip out the door. Time to go see him!

Hikaru eats in silence. Bags droop under his eyes and tear stains cloud his face. "Thanks." He says quietly. That's it! I hate seeing him like this! I stand up and slap him across the face. "I'm sick of this Hikaru! I get that you're sad about _her_ but then don't tell me you want to date me! If you don't like me, fine. But stop this! You seem too hung up over Haruhi so I think I'll just leave so you can sort out your feelings. " He looks shocked. I turn around and try to run away before he grabs my arm. "No, sorry. Don't go. I actually really do like you, but this Haruhi thing is confusing me. I'll stop being so distant around you, but I think I need some time alone to sort out my feelings." I immediately regret what I said. It's not really his fault. He shouldn't have agreed to go out with me if he's going to be like this, but he's just trying to sort out his feelings. I hug him tightly. "No, I'm sorry. I was out of line." He smiles at me and becomes his cheerful self again. I tell him he doesn't have to strain himself, and he starts to hug me and cry on my shoulder. I just stroke his back and tell him it's okay. The rest of the day he still seems a little sad, but not as depressed as before. I'm glad I could help.

After school Hikaru and I go directly home. I offer to let him stay at my house for dinner, but he insists that he's okay. "Say Re-chan, wanna go for a date on Saturday? I'll pick you up. It will be nice to take my mind off of everything and just be with you for a while." I grin happily "YES!" I exclaim. _Oh gosh I feel like I'm turning into my aunt_. I can't help but grin goofily and skip as I walk into the mansion.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" auntie exclaims, completely hyper. "He asked you out on a date? On Saturday? Okay I'll get you something to wear! Where are you going? I'll create the perfect outfit for you. I'll make sure this date goes perfectly with him!" she squeals. "With who?" asks someone outside the door. We are in my bedroom chatting right now, and usually if a servant comes by, I wouldn't freeze up as I am now. Even if they knew my secret, it doesn't matter because they won't tell if they want to get paid. No, the reason I am frozen right now is because of the owner of this particular voice. My mother.


	4. New Family

My body is stiff. My mind tells me to run but I am petrified. My mother, who abused and even abandoned me- her own daughter, and said the most horrible things to me. Why is she here? Resentment builds up inside of me. The door suddenly bursts open and in walks my mother. As always, she is a glamorous woman who wears glamorous clothing and talks about glamorous things, yet her expression- not so glamorous. He scowls harshly at my aunt for a split second and then looks at me. Her scowls softens, and she settles for a cold, expressionless face instead. "Come on, we're going home. You've been with this good-for-nothing aunt for far too long and I think it's starting to get to you." She forcefully grabs my arm and drags me behind her. Her long, polished nails start to dig into my skin harshly. I look at my aunt for help. She seems taken aback from what was just said to her, but as soon as she sees my pleading face she snaps out of it.

"What do you think you're doing? You abandoned this girl and left her without a mother. She was so devastated. And now she has actually found happiness and you're going to take that away from her? Just who do you think you are?" even though I can't see her face, I can tell my mother is irritated. She lets go of my arm and briskly walks over to my aunt. She slaps her hard. "Who do I think I am? I think I am her mother! And as her mother I can take her wherever I want! _You _don't have a say in it!" _what did she just say?_ The anger boiling inside of me starts to evaporate, and I decide to let it all out before I explode. "I think she does." Both of them turn around to look at me. I just stare at my mother, hate and rage seething through my eyes. My mother looks stunned. Her expression turns into one of authority. I hate seeing that smug face of hers. "This is the woman who actually loved and cared for me when _you- _my own mother couldn't do that properly. In fact, I wouldn't even call you my mother anymore! You are the one who doesn't have a say in this, and you can't decide what I do anymore! I'm _not _your little girl anymore _Hisako." _Hisako. My mother's name. She looks a little shocked when she hears that name come out of my mouth. "I'm staying here no matter what you say! You don't own me. Try to take me away if you want. We both know auntie has more money and power than you'll ever have!" Hisako looks at me in triumph. "Oh really? So that's all you have become- a _spoiled brat!" _

_"_ Well then what does that make _you." _I retort. A silence fills the room. My mother starts to look uneasy and self-conscious. She takes a deep breath and starts talking slowly. "You're right. I was wrong for saying all those horrible things to you and then even abandoning you. The truth is I originally came here to apologize to you….so….I'm sorry…and I got rid of that horrible boyfriend! He hated you for some reason, and since I was blinded by `love`, I listened to him instead of my own daughter. I'm so sorry Rena. I really love you dear…" _hmm…_ "Really?" I ask and narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"YES! And I've got a new husband instead too!" _oh… wow…_ I roll my eyes. "No! It's not like that. He's really nice and would never do a thing to a poor girl like you…er..I mean….ANYWAY he really is a great guy. He also has a daughter who goes to the same school as you. You get to have a new sister now!" I sigh heavily. "Alright. You can't expect me to forgive you…ever. But I will come over and visit you guys every once and a while." My mother looks at me nervously and twiddles her fingers. "Well.. the thing is…I've already talked to your aunt about this. My husband lives in a small house and can barely cover the expenses for him and his daughter, and now me and you would also pose a problem, so your aunt says we can stay at her house." My jaw drops in awe as I look at my aunt. _No…_ She what? I give my aunt a death glare and she shrieks in fright. I turn back to my mother. She smiles wryly at me. "Well, there is one thing about him, but I'm sure it won't make much of a difference. You'll love him! In fact, he's coming with his daughter right now!" _No one ever told me about this! Right after the whole Hikaru thing too! _the door flies open and in walks a redheaded woman who seems extra perky and _feminine. _"Oh hi dear! So this is our new home? It's absolutely lovely! And that is my new stepdaughter? Oh she is such. A. DOLL!" _she _squeals. Something about that voice sounds …..slightly masculine. "Um…..Well Rena, this is your new stepdad now. He's a transvestite. Even so, I'm sure you will come to love him! His name is Ranka. Or at least that's his name at the tranny bar. Also his preferred name." _Ranka….where have I heard that name before? _ "Oh my daughter and you will get along so well I just know it! Oh HARUHI!" _HARUHI? My stepdad is Haruhi's father?_

My jaw drops in awe. I have to live with the girl Hikaru likes and see her everyday now? My mother looks at my face and mistakes my expression for one of surprise and happiness. "You love them right? I knew you would! Now we better get going to unpack. See you later then sweetie! Oh, and again…I'm really sorry." Her expression of guilt soon lightens up as she sees her husband's worrying face. She gives him a cheerful and assuring smile. That new husband of hers seems to have made her change for the better. But still… "Um…Auntie?" she gives one of her signature grins "Yees? Don't you just love them? And their daughter is AD-OR-A-BLE!" she squealed. "Actually, the daughter is the girl I've been talking about. Haruhi Fujioka, the one Hikaru likes." I explain. Her smile soon drops and turns into a look of pity and guilt. "Oh…I had no idea. And if he chooses Haruhi…and comes over" …yeah… "But.. umm…. It's okay. I'll figure something out!"My aunt looks worried. I smile to reassure her. "Alright then…" she says, and then walks out to do some work. Soon after, Hisako knocks on the door and comes in. "Hey Rena…I really don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't take it out on the new family. They're really sweet. I saw that look you had earlier and I just wanted to-" I cut her off "No it's not that, it's just…" I explain everything about Hikaru and Haruhi. Hisako listens intently and never interrupts. Does she actually care about me? "I'm glad that you got a boyfriend! I would love to meet him but… I don't know what to say. I wish I could say I know he'll choose you but to Haruhi that would be…and that Haruhi does have a way with people. You shouldn't worry too much. She also has a boyfriend, and quite a protective one at that." I laugh. She's right. Relief washes over me. If worst comes to worst, Tamaki will always keep those two apart. Then again…if he really does choose her… Haruhi won't get together with him but I won't have him either. I start worrying again but realize it's no use anymore. Whatever happens, happens. "Oh, by the way I thought I should tell you that the boyfriend is coming over." Tamaki is? That will be a little weird, having Tamaki in my house but I guess I should get used to sharing this place with other people now. This is good though. This means Tamaki and Haruhi are close and aren't likely to stray from each other. I shake that thought out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking of things like this. Hisako soon leaves my room. As I get ready for this celebration of a new family (sort of…it's really just a dinner but Auntie likes to make a big deal out of these things), I get a text from Hikaru.

**Hikar_u: _UGH… **That Kaoru told the chef to only make enough food for him and said it was because I was going out. WHEN HE KNEW I WASN'T! That Kaoru...doing something like that on purpose. Anyway, just texting to tell you I've made up my mind. I've chosen you. Sure I liked Haruhi a little, but you're the one I really belong with. I'm really sorry I caused you all that worry but I really do like you and I find myself worrying more and more about you and what you must think of me. I barely get any time to think about Haruhi! Not that I would if I had time. Please stay with me. I swear I won't cause you any more sadness and worry. Don't worry, I've gotten over her almost completely! So can I come over for dinner tonight? Hehe…sorry. Kaoru…I swear he did it on purpose so I would go over to your place. Not that it's a bad thing! Okay Love you~3! See you later! I guess…

He chose me? I'm so happy. I bounce up and down and do a little victory dance. I sigh in relief. He chose me…I'm so glad. But then I realize. _Tamaki is coming over too. What if Hikaru sees them together and gets jealous all over again? Then Hikaru would… _Just as I was thinking that, the doorbell rings. Me and Haruhi both reach the door at the same time. She smiles at me. She is wearing a cute, frilly, salmon-colored dress. She looks really good in it too…she opens the door. There stand Tamaki and Hikaru. _He got here fast_. Hikaru spots me. "Hey Rena, why is the Boss he-"he starts and is cut off by Haruhi "TAMAKIIII!" she squeals and runs into his arms. Woah. I've never seen her like that. Haruhi welcomes him in and he greets me. "Thank you for having me. Pardon the intrusion. By the way you have a really nice house Rena!" he smiles. "Uh…thanks."I mutter.

The two walk inside leaving me and a stunned Hikaru "Rena…?" I sigh heavily. I have a lot of explaining to do. "Come on Hikaru, let's go to my room. There is something I have to talk to you about." Still surprised, he reluctantly follows behind me into my room. I shut the door behind us. Hikaru seems a little nervous when I do so. I plop on the bed and pat the spot next to me, gesturing for him to come over. He becomes stiff and blushes as he slowly walks towards me and sits on the bed. I take a deep breath and explain everything. By the end of my rant, he seems a little calmer. "Okay…that explains pretty much everything…" _yeah…_ we sit there in an awkward silence, playing with our fingers. "Um…Hikaru, if this is too uncomfortable for you, we can just go and eat somewhere else." I suggest. He looks relieved. "Oh yes, that would be great. And I would get to have some alone time with you~!" he says in a singsong voice. "I thought I was going to be sick watching those two be all lovey-dovey the entire night." He blurts. "You would?" he realizes what he just said and seems flustered. "N-No! That's not what I meant…I just…er…I brought something for you! Here Re-chan!" he holds up a bag nervously. I take the bag reluctantly, still suspecting him. Just what exactly did he mean?


End file.
